Batman: Master Detective
Batman: Master Detective is an American animated superhero action mystery comedy television series based on the Batman comic book series by , created by , with serving as an executive producer. The series is produced by , Amblin Television and and will premiere on WB Kids in 2023. Plot This follows Batman solving mysteries and fighting new and old villains. Cast and characters Note: some of the characters got new actors. Heroes *'Bruce Wayne/Batman' (voiced by Troy Baker) - the owner of Wayne Enterprises and the masked vigilante of Gotham City. *'Dick Grayson/Nightwing' (voiced by Scott Menville) - Batman's sidekick and the original Robin. *'Barbara Gordon/Batgirl' (voiced by Grey Griffin) - Batman's second sidekick and the daughter of Commissioner Gordon. Allies *'Alfred Pennyworth' (voiced by Jeff Bennett) - Bruce Wayne's loyal and tireless butler, legal guardian, best friend, aide-de-camp and surrogate father figure. *'Commissioner James Gordon' (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - the Gotham City Police Commissioner and a close ally to Batman. *'Lucius Fox' (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - TBD *'Detective Harvey Bullock' (voiced by ) - TBD *'Ace the Bat-Hound' (vocal effects by Frank Welker) - TBD *'Vicki Vale' (voiced by Tara Strong) - TBD *'The Teen Titans' - Dick Grayson's superhero team before becoming Nightwing. **'Tim Drake/Robin' (voiced by Charlie Schlatter) - the current Robin and the leader of the Titans. **'Koriand'r/Kory Anders/Starfire' (voiced by Kath Soucie) - TBD ***'Silky' (vocal effects by Frank Welker) - a larva-like creature that is friend to the Titans. **'Victor Stone/Cyborg' (voiced by Bumper Robinson) - TBD **'Garfield Logan/Beast Boy' (voiced by David Kaufman) - TBD **'Rachel Roth/Raven' (also voiced by Tara Strong) - a dark sorceress. **'Jaime Reyes/Blue Beetle' (voiced by Jess Harnell) - TBD **'Roy Harper/Speedy' (voiced by Rob Paulsen) - TBD Villains *'The Joker' (voiced by Mark Hamill) - Batman's arch-nemesis who is a criminal mastermind and a sadistic, but annoying, psychopath. He is seen by Batman and his sidekicks as more of an annoying nuisance than a dangerous enemy. **'Dr. Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn' (also voiced by Tara Strong) - a former psychologist in Arkham who became crazy and is now the Joker's partner in crime. *'Hugo Strange' (voiced by Jim Ward) - a mad scientist and Batman's second arch-nemesis. *'Selina Kyle/Catwoman' (also voiced by Grey Griffin) - TBD *'Harvey Dent/Two-Face' (also voiced by Troy Baker) - TBD *'Oswald Cobblepot/The Penguin' (voiced by ) - a crime boss themed with penguins, being in charge of the Iceberg Lounge. **'Jay, Raven and Lark' (voiced by Catherine Taber, Tara Strong and Jessica DiCicco, respectively) - Penguin's three female enforcers. *'Edward Nygma/The Riddler' (also voiced by Rob Paulsen) - TBD *'Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy' (voiced by Tress MacNeille) - TBD *'Jonathan Crane/The Scarecrow' (voiced by Robin Atkin Downes) - TBD *'Cluemaster' (voiced by Wally Wingert) - TBD *'Bane' (also voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - TBD *'Basil Karlo/Clayface' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Professor Pyg' (voiced by Bill Farmer) - TBD *'Jason Todd/Red Hood' (voiced by Bryce Papenbrook) - TBD *'Victor Fries/Mr. Freeze' (voiced by Daran Norris) - TBD *'Mr. Toad' (voiced by Greg Cipes) - TBD *'Waylon Jones/Killer Croc' (also voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - TBD *'Carmine Falcone' (also voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - TBD *'Ra's al Ghul' (also voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - TBD **'Talia al Ghul' (also voiced by Jessica DiCicco) - TBD *'Bat-Mite' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Firefly' (voiced by Paul Rugg) - TBD *'TBD/Ratface' (also voiced by Jess Harnell) - an original villain who is a rat-themed criminal. *'King Tut' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Egghead' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'The Mad Hatter' (also voiced by Troy Baker) - a mentally insane hat-wearing man who frecuently annoys Batman with his tea parties and stories about an frightening dragon known as the Jabberwock. *'Archer' (voiced by Todd Haberkorn) - TBD *'Bookworm' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'False Face' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Black Widow' (also voiced by Catherine Taber) - TBD *'Siren' (voiced by Susanne Blakeslee) - TBD *'Marsha, Queen of Diamonds' (also voiced by Susanne Blakeslee) - TBD *'Louie the Lilac' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Ma Parker' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Shame' (voiced by Kevin Conroy) - TBD Cameos/guest stars *'Steven Spielberg' (voiced by Frank Welker) - one of the executive producers for the series. He appears in some episodes. *'Clark Kent/Superman' (voiced by Nolan North) - a superhero and an alien from another planet. *'Princess Diana of Themyscira/Diana Prince/Wonder Woman' (also voiced by Grey Griffin) - TBD *'Bugs Bunny' (voiced by Jeff Bergman) - the leader of the Looney Tunes and the mascot of Warner Bros. Entertainment. He appears in the episode TBD. *'Buster and Babs Bunny' (voiced by Charlie Adler and Tress MacNeille, respectively) - the protagonists of Tiny Toon Adventures. They appear in the episode TBD. *'Yakko, Wakko and Dot Warner' (also voiced by Rob Paulsen, Jess Harnell and Tress MacNeille, respectively) - the Warner Siblings and the protagonists of Animaniacs. They appear in the episode TBD. *'Dexter Douglas/Freakazoid' (also voiced by David Kaufman as Dexter Douglas and also by Paul Rugg as Freakazoid) - a teenager that can transform into an insane superhero and the protagonist of Freakazoid!. He appears in the episode A Freaky Mystery. Episodes See List of Batman: Master Detective episodes. Production Trivia *Due to the fact of being produced by Amblin Television, several members from the Tom Ruegger-produced series (including Ruegger himself) also work in the project. **As a result, characters from Looney Tunes, Tiny Toon Adventures, Animaniacs and Freakazoid! make some cameos in the series and some of the aforementioned series' voice cast (like the cases of Rob Paulsen, Jess Harnell, Maurice LaMarche, Tress MacNeille and Kath Soucie, for example) play roles in this series. *Similarly to Batman: The Brave and the Bold, this series is lighter than previous Batman incarnations Batman: The Animated Series and The Batman, but the show has better reviews than The Brave and The Bold. Part of the series' humor was also taken from the 1960s TV series and The Lego Batman Movie. *Troy Baker, Scott Menville and Mark Hamill reprise their roles from other Batman media, while Batgirl is voiced here by Grey Griffin rather than Tara Strong (while reprising her Harley Quinn role). In addition, William Salyers reprise their roles as the Penguin from . *Scott Menville and Tara Strong are the only actors to reprise their roles from the Teen Titans television series and its spin-off Teen Titans Go!. All the other characters were recast. **In addition, the Blue Beetle and Speedy are members of the Titans in this incarnation. *Original villains, as well the ones from the 1960s series, will appear on it. *Due to the show's success, a animated series about Superman was created. Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Amblin Entertainment Category:Amblin Television Category:DC Comics Category:Batman Category:WB Kids Category:WB Kids' Original series Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:ShadEmman's ideas Category:GrishamAnimationStudios102's ideas Category:2023 Category:TV-Y7-FV Category:Action-Adventure Category:Superhero Category:Comedy Category:Mystery